1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel aminophenoxysiloxane derivatives. More specifically, this invention relates to maleated aminophenoxysiloxanes.
2. Prior Art
Curable adhesive and sealant compositions employing maleimide derivatives are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,299 (issued Oct. 26, 1976 to B. M. Malofsky) describes the use of small amounts of maleimide derivatives with unsaturated diacrylates in both heat curable and anaerobic curable adhesive compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,467 (issued Jan. 25, 1983 to M. Gaku et al.) describes the use of maleimides with polyfunctional aromatic cyanate esters in the preparation of curable resin compositions.
The use of bis-maleimides in the synthesis of various polyimides as well as many other polymers including unsaturated hydrocarbon types and polymers containing amino groups is also known. Bis-maleamic acids and bis-maleimides have been used to crosslink natural rubber as well, see J. Am. Chem. Soc., 81, 1187-94 (1959).
N,N'-disubstituted bis-isomaleimides are also known to react with various diamines by free-radical polymerization or condensation polymerization to yield high molecular weight polymaleamides, see J. Polymer Science, 13, 1691-1698 (1975).
Polysiloxanes have also been described as useful in curable adhesive compositions. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,358 (issued Jan. 25, 1983 to S. E. Hayes et al.) which describes the use of a radiation curable composition for forming a pressure sensitive silicone adhesive including an epoxy-containing siloxane polymer.
Liquid crystalline elastomers have been made wherein the polymer network includes a polysiloxane main chain. As described in Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun. 2, 317 (1981), by incorporating the polysiloxane unit, a high degree of flexibility is imparted to the polymer.
The products of the present invention are maleated aminophenoxysiloxane derivatives which contain both siloxane and maleimide or maleamic acid moieties. None of the above references disclose or suggest the products of the present invention.